Business or Pleasure?
by Paige1315
Summary: Can the staff stay professional, or will they put pleasure first? Rated for language. Samily and Charna.
1. Trailer

**Hey, I really like Hotel Babylon so I'm thought I'd do a fanfic on it. So yeah, I hope you like it. Oh yeah, and Charlie is still working their as Assistant Manager.**

Trailer

_United we stand…_

Charlie: Come on guys, don't give up, we can do it!

_Divided…_

Juliet: Sam, I don't need you telling me how to run this hotel.

Sam: Alright, I was just trying to help.

_We fall…_

Anna: What do you mean, we're in massive debt?

Juliet: You know exactly what I mean, unless we find the money, Hotel Babylon is closing down.

_One Hotel…_

Ben: We're a team guys, we can make enough money…I think.

_One Team…_

Gino: No, we have to up the prices to make more money.

James: No, we have to take them down so people buy them.

_But what comes first…_

Anna: Oh My God Charlie…

Charlie: Don't talk…

_Business…_

Juliet: The past is the past. If it weren't for Hotel Babylon, I wouldn't be talking to you Sam.

_or Pleasure?_

Sam: Kiss me Emily.

Emily: Sam, is this wrong?

Sam: No.

_Hotel Babylon_

_Coming Soon_

**So, what do you think?**

**Paige**

**x**


	2. The Start Of Something New

**Ok, here's the first proper bit of the story. It's set in season 4 so everyone's there but Anna isn't pregnant…yet. And Charlie never left.**

"Beeeeennnieee, can you do me, like, a massive favour?" Anna fluttered her long and, rather fake eyelashes at him.

"Sure, whatever, I don't care, there's nothing else to do, I…" Ben was cut off mid sentence.

"So yeah, could you, urm, go and check the, erm..toilets!" Anna was rambling but she hoped Ben hadn't realised.

"The toilets?" Ben was surprised at this rather strange request.

"Yes, the toilets! All of the them and make a list of what one's need to be cleaned. The communal toilets, I mean. And check them twice." Anna needed him gone for as long as possible.

"Why do I need to check them twice?" Ben was getting suspicious now.

"To make sure you haven't made a mistake, you silly billy!" Anna replied.

"Alright, but I'll be back! Like a ninja!" Ben did a James Bond style impression.

Anna ushered to what looked like a pillar, but from behind it stepped Charlie. His buttons undone and his hair gelled up made Anna go weak at the knees.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Said Charlie pulling Anna in for a kiss…

* * *

Sam sat quietly at his desk. He'd had his own office built and it seemed like there was something missing…

The door was pushed open by Emily, and Sam couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. She strutted over to his desk, and perched herself on the end of it.

"You called me?" Emily said, in a confident, yet casual way.

"Erm…Yes I did!" Sam was beginning to wonder what he was going to say to her.

"I know you called, that's why I'm hear…"

"Well, you're going a fantastic job as PR Manager, but I wondering if you'd like another job in the hotel?"

"Would I get a pay rise?" Not that the whole world revolves around money, she thought to herself.

"I expect you would."

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my PA?"

"Oh, do I take and get more money or, no wait there is no down side. Wait, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. So do you want the job or not?"

"Hmmm…Will I get a desk in here?"

"If you want one…" Does she think life is about desks? Sam thought.

"Then yes, I would like the job, thank you very much."

And with that, Emily hopped of the desk and strutted outside, right into Juliet. The cup of coffee went flying and landed on Juliet's head.

"Right…" She said through gritted teeth, "Do you ever look where your going? Wait, what where you doing in Sam's office?"

"Oh, he just offered me the job of his new PA. And I'm going to get a new desk!" Emily shrilled.

"Excuse me, I think I have to go and have a little conversation with my "Co-Worker"." Juliet marched past Emily, still with coffee dripping out of her hair.

Emily was just about to walk off, when she turned and pressed her ear against Sam's office door.

All she heard was muffled shouting and something being smashed.

And then an eerie silence.

**Bit of a cliff hanger there. Hope you liked it. **

**Paige**

**x**


	3. And Her Jaw Hit The Ground

**Thank you to MaxBethForever for the support and to Stine for supporting the Samily.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Emily pushed open the office door, and saw Sam standing over Juliet's body. There was a puddle of blood around Juliet's head and smashed glass scattered around the room. Emily gasped as she saw the sight, and saw Sam's face. He couldn't take his eyes off Juliet's limp, pale and bloodied body.

"Shut the door Emily." Were his first words to her. Emily carefully shut the door, locked and bolted it.

"What…What happened?" Emily was speechless for the first time in her life. She didn't understand anything at all, why Sam was angry, why Juliet was angry, and why this happened.

"You can b|oody well see what happened, you little blonde (Sorry about the random punctuation, I didn't know what would happen if I swore or if it would block it out.). I'm sorry, I'm stressed out, no guesses why." Sam held his breathe, not knowing what Emily's reaction would be.

"Erm…OK…So, what are you gonna do now? Wait, why did you do it, I mean, what were you fighting about?"

"Answer 1, preferably get away without getting caught, answer 2, we were arguing, and answer 3…you…"

"What? I mean, why? I mean, how? No wait, what the hell…" Emily stuttered her way through the sentence.

"Juliet didn't get why I wanted to have an assistant, and why I wanted you as my assistant. And the truth is…" Sam trailed off, "I think I love you…"

Emily's jaw dropped to the ground.

***

Anna ran around the hotel room trying to find her top, while looking at Sam lying comfortably in the bed.

"I don't know why you're so relaxed, no wait, I do. You know that you can't get fired. But I can get fired if I'm found in one of the rooms." Anna commented.

"Don't worry, I'm the one that does most of the firing and hiring, I'll try not to fire you!" Charlie said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, haha, very funny. But seriously, we need to get up. That means now." Anna face fell to the ground, and then looked at Charlie's face.

"Ah, babe, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I sound like a nagging mother, I don't want to be a nagging mum, especially not to my boyfriend." Anna began to weep and her mascara ran down her face.

"Why do you say that, your not a nagging mother. You may be a tiny bit nagging, but hey, every women is. And you're certainly not a mother." Charlie simply couldn't understand why she was crying.

"Yeah, I'm nagging, but that's just it, I am a mother, and I let her go..."

For the second time in an hour, someone else's jaw hit the ground.

**Sorry I haven't uptated for a long time, but I've been busy with friends and everything. And I may re-write that chapter because I don't think it was that good. But tell be what you think anyway by hitting that little review button. Thank you!**

**Paige **

**x**


	4. Hold My Hand And Run

**OK, this totally isn't going to make sense because of the last episode, which was awesome (Woohoo, Samily happened!), and because of Juliet's abortion, but I may try and work around that. **

"What…What do you mean, you are a mother?" Charlie was left sitting upright in bed, with an incredibly shocked look on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Anna shouted back. She took a deep breathe and composed herself. "I'm sorry, it's just, I can't believe I let her go…"

"Explain…" Charlie said, more puzzles than shocked though.

"I was 17, and I was drunk I suppose. It was Martha Cambell's, you remember her, she was blonde, slim, and an absolute bitch, but I had drunk sex. It was my first time. 2 months later I noticed I'd missed my period and I was putting on weight and feeling sick. I got Emily to buy me a pregnancy test, and I took it. And I swear I thought I was going to be sick when it said positive. I tried to hide it from my mum, but she could see I was getting rounder. I only went to the doctors at 20 weeks, there were too many risks in aborting it. So I had to go ahead with it. I hated every minute of being pregnant, and tried not to fall in love with her. I gave her up a few hours after she was born. I walked away trying to forget, but the pain just gets worse. I ended up naming her in my head, and giving her a personality and everything. She's only 7 and she's all alone…" Anna burst into tears and fell into Charlie's arms.

"What's her name?" Charlie coaxed her, hoping it made her feel better by talking about it.

"Lily Rose…" Anna whispered.

***

"You…You love me?" Emily said, a bit shocked to say the least. "_You _love _me_?"

"Err…Yeah, that's what I just said," replied Sam. "What don't you understand?"

"The _you _and the _me_." Emily said confidently.

"Right, to cut a long story short, we need to get away. I'll climb through that window, and you can…" Sam was cut off by Emily.

"Honestly, do you watch any crime programmes. Didn't think so."

"I didn't answer!" Sam protested.

"But if you watch CIS: Hackney religiously, like moi, then you would know we have to clear the area for fingerprints."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know, I'm blonde, I don't have to think."

***

A glamorous, yet, very sophisticated woman pushed her way through the revolving door at Hotel Babylon. She carried no luggage, and walked up to the reception desk, where Ben looked her up and down.

"Just give me a room." She had an Italian accent, and flicked her brunette hair in a seductive way.

"Err…I'll have to check to see if there are any spare rooms…" Ben quickly directed his eye's to the computer and then looked back at the Italian woman. He could see behind a man lugging lots of bags, and guessed he was a poor slave to her.

"I'm afraid we have no rooms left, Madame, but…" Ben leaned back as the woman yelled at him.

"ALL I WANT IS A BLOODY ROOM!" Tony, hearing the commotion came out.

"Excuse me, maybe I can deal with this customer, Ben. Room 1293 checked out early. I'm sure we could let this lady have it. I you would like to follow me, Madame." And off they walked.

***

Emily got up from her knees and took her gloves off.

"Right, I think everything's done now. If you climb out the window and I'll walk out casually." Emily said satisfied with her work.

"Good, I'll meet you at the alley near Gon Wonk's Chinese shop."

"Got it."

***

And in that 5 minutes, I lot happened. Tony slipped his hand into the Italian's hand. Charlie and Anna collapsed on the bed from the exhaustion of crying, Sam and Emily met up, and kissed for the first time, the passion taking over, and Juliet regained confidence.

**I hope you liked that chapter. And I was never going to kill Juliet off; she's too good a character. So please review and let me know what you think!**

**Paige**

**x**


End file.
